Sueño
by Prongs7
Summary: CAPITULOTRES UP!!! ¿Que Harry tiene el pañuelo? ¿Como es posible? Harry se distancia un poco tratando de aclarar unas dudas pero eso trae la preocupeción de cierta chica. Rewiews!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

SUEÑO  
  
Harry Potter acababa de llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor después de un arduo entrenamiento de Quidditch. Tomo rumbo hacía el dormitorio de los chicos de su curso, ignorando por completo todo a su alrededor y con un solo pensamiento en mente: dormir y descansar.  
  
Abrió con fuerza la puerta del dormitorio y se tiro sobre su cama sin siquiera ponerse la pijama y con las gafas puestas.  
  
Harry se encontraba en una hermosa mansión decorada al estilo medieval con un hermoso y grandísimo patio trasero, adornado con flores de todo tipo. Había un camino elaborado con la piedra mas hermosa que el haya visto que conectaba la casa con la calle. Se acerco lentamente a una de las ventanas de la casa y al ver quienes eran los habitantes de esa casa se quedo completamente helado. La mujer era una señora bellísima con un cabello tan rojo como el fuego y unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda. El hombre era un señor con el cabello negro azabache muy alborotado y unos ojos de un color chocolate oscuro. Esas dos personas eran sus papás.  
  
En ese momento sintió una mezcla de toda clase de sentimientos mezclados en su interior: felicidad, alegría, tristeza, emoción, soledad. Sin saber porque se sintió como atraído magnéticamente por la puerta de entrada a la casa, sentía como si le gritara "ábreme", "pasa", "adelante" y así lo hizo giro con cuidado la perilla de la puerta y después de oír un clack, la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente.  
  
Harry paso al vestíbulo era demasiado bello y estaba muy bien decorado, tanto con cosas mágicas como con cosas muggles. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran las fotos que estaban colgadas por cada uno de los rincones de ahí. Fotos de cuando ellos eran felices, de cuando estaban vivos, de cuando Harry contaba con familia. Una lágrima escurrió por su rostro sin autorización alguna. Tantas fotos, tanta felicidad, demasiada emoción.  
  
Después se dirigió a la sala de estar y más lágrimas escaparon por su rostro al ver a sus padres vivos, felices, sin ninguna preocupación aparente y hablando animadamente sobre el trabajo. Corrió a abrazarlos, pero los traspaso, no los podía tocar. Más lágrimas escaparon por su rostro. Tomo asiento a un lado de su mama y recostó su cabeza sobre sus hombros.  
  
Los miraba alternamente a cada uno, no quería despertar. El quería quedarse ahí para siempre, al lado de sus papás, aunque no pudiera tocarlos el hecho de tan solo verlos lo hacía sentir la persona mas feliz sobre la Tierra, al verlos sonreír y tan alegres.  
  
Un ruido llamo su atención, era algo como llanto de un bebé y parecía provenir del segundo piso. Dedujo que el debería ser el causante de tanto alboroto. Se puso de pie para ir a hacerse una visita y ver como era de bebe, pero se paro en seco al escuchar la voz de su mama.  
  
James- le llamo a su esposo.  
  
Hmmmm.- contesto con desgano.  
  
Buuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa- se oía el llanto de Harry James- le llamo de nuevo.  
  
Hmmmm...- Volvió a responder.  
  
Buuuuaaaaaa- Harry seguía llorando.  
  
James Potter. Si no te levantas y atiendes a tu único hijo te juro que partiré tu nimbus 1900 en dos y creeme lo pienso hacer si no me obedeces- le dijo amenazadoramente. James refunfuño.  
  
Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Que ya voy, es que no me oíste cuando te dije que ya iba- le dijo a su esposa.  
  
No, no te escuche pero ve AHORA!!!!  
  
Si profesora Mc. Gonagall  
  
¡¡¡JAMES!!! ¡¡¡LA ROMPERE SI NO VAS YA!!!  
  
Está bien, está bien.  
  
Harry por primera vez había estado presente en una de las discusiones de sus padres y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que su mama tenía bien controlado a su papá.  
  
James se puso de pie derrotado y mientas iba en dirección al segundo piso murmuro unas palabras a lo bajo que ni Lily ni Harry alcanzaron a escuchar.  
  
Buuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Antes de perderse escaleras arriba James fulmino con la mirada a su esposa, pero ella ni se dio cuenta ya que se había puesto a leer un libro sobre muggles. Mascullando por última vez, se perdió escaleras arriba con dirección a la habitación de su hijo donde un Harry de tan solo cinco meses de nacido estaba llorando, más bien gritando a todo pulmón pidiendo algo de atención  
  
Llego a la habitación y entro en ella, seguido muy de cerca por Harry.  
  
Harry escaneo con la mirada su cuarto. Las paredes del cuarto estaban cubiertas de papel, que tenía pintadas las cuatro diferentes pelotas de Quidditch y el techo estaba pintado del color del cielo: azul claro. Harry pudo apreciar que las pelotas que estaban dibujadas por las paredes estaban hechizadas, ya que zumbaban. Harry pudo distinguir una pequeña cuna bajo una ventana en el lado de enfrente de la habitación y al igual que James pudo apreciar que era lo que había causado que él gritara.  
  
Una rama de un árbol de afuera chirriaba contra la ventana. Producía un terrible ruido que daba escalofríos y te ponía la piel de gallina.  
  
Inmediatamente James sacó su varita mágica y con ella señalo a la rama del árbol, murmuro un hechizo y en instantes la rama cae al suelo de golpe, produciendo un terrible estruendo. Desde luego el ruido provoco que Harry llorara con aún más fuerza que antes.  
  
Harry se dedico a ver la escena y tomo asiento en una silla mientras que James apoyaba sus codos en la pequeña cuna, miro a su hijo antes de tratar de tranquilizarlo. Lo miro con ternura.  
  
Ninguna lagrima salía de los ojos de Harry bebe, pero del otro Harry era todo lo contrario no las podía retener. Los ojos verde esmeralda del pequeño bebe miraban fijamente a su padre antes de volver a gritar.  
  
Buuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!  
  
A James le pareció que el grito de su bebe se podría oír a unas cinco cuadras de distancia.  
  
¿Oh Harry como esta mi hombre pequeño esta noche?- Le preguntó James tocando con cariño la diminuta nariz de su hijo con su dedo índice. Él observo como los ojos de Harry seguían cada uno de los movimientos de su dedo y le sonrió dulcemente. Increíblemente Harry al abrir de nuevo la boca para pegar otro grito, este fue sustituido por una pequeña risa. James ensancho los ojos y acompaño a su hijo con las risas, observando como una leve sonrisa aparecía en la cara de su hijo.  
  
Harry se había parado de donde se encontraba sentado y se había acercado hacía la cuna y ahora miraba con los ojos cristalinas la escena padre-hijo.  
  
Oh! ¡Harry! ¡Sonríes igual que tu mama! - le susurró al pequeño y con esto, la sonrisa de Harry se convirtió en ceño, y ya estaba listo para gritar de nuevo.  
  
Harry por favor no grites otra vez- le suplico su padre mientras lo sacaba de la cuna y lo acomodaba entre sus brazos. El bebé todavía no hacía ninguna clase de sonido.  
  
James le sacó la lengua que provocó que Harry hiciera un sonido gracioso, aunque su padre juraba que era una risa tonta.  
  
Te hice reír de nuevo- le dijo suavemente meciendo a su hijo en sus brazos- No has hecho todo esto por tu mama ¿verdad?- Harry meneó la nariz y James prosiguió.  
  
Ah! Yo se que no, no tienes que contestar.. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que te dio hipo.  
  
Los ojos del bebé se estaban cerrando automáticamente, pero el hacía todo lo posible por mantenerlos abiertos.  
  
Ya te puedes dormir si quieres, yo estaré aquí por la mañana- le dijo James notando lo cansado que estaba su hijo. Pero los ojos esmeraldas de Harry se negaban a cerrarse y difícilmente los mantenía abierto, pero no se rendía y hacía su mayor esfuerzo para mantenerlos abiertos y su padre se sentía alagado por la atención que estaba recibiendo de parte de su hijo.  
  
Esta bien..¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? Dudo que me entiendas una sola palabra de lo que te diré, pero será divertido de todos modos- James se sentó en la mecedora favorita de Lily y comenzó a mecer a Harry.  
  
Harry estaba feliz porque su papá le iba a contar una historia, aunque no fuera directamente a él, sino al bebé, pero daba igual, el bebé era Harry y Harry era el bebé ¿no?, tomo asiento enseguida de James y lo comenzó a escuchar atentamente.  
  
Veamos. ¿Quieres que te cuente sobre Lunático, Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta? Un parpadeo para no y dos para sí- Increíblemente Harry parpadeo dos veces- Ah! Maravilloso! Sabía que no me defraudarías!...Bien, veamos hay muchas historias sobre ellos. pero creo que mi favorita es.- James comenzó a reír en silencio al momento en que las imagines de sus recuerdos aparecían en su cabeza- La vez que hicimos a Snape un Gryffindor.  
  
Ah! ¡Harry eso me recuerda que el cabello grasiento da clases en Hogwarts!  
  
Espero que comprenda que nadie lo va a tomar en serio como profesor y que se marche antes de que tú asistas a Hogwarts, ya que el probablemente él se la llevaría quitándoles puntos a ti y a tus compañeros. Lo que mas le gusta es quitarle puntos a Gryffindor.  
  
Harry mayor lo escuchaba atentamente y le respondió.  
  
Todavía enseña en Hogwarts papá, si vieras como lo hacemos enojar y por cualquier cosa nos quita puntos- le regalo una sonrisa a James. Pero su padre ni siquiera se inmuto, pareciera como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Entonces lo recordó, no lo podían ver ni oír. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y la tristeza se adueño de su rostro.  
  
James miró a su hijo. Las gafas se le deslizaron hasta la punta de la nariz. Examino la cara del bebé, sonreía abiertamente. Le regalo una sonrisa.  
  
Harry tu serás un Gryffindor como tu padre. La mejor casa, según mi humilde opinión. Te apuesto que serías muy feliz ahí. No digo que las otras casas sean malas, solo que me gustaría que quedaras en Gryffindor, aunque sea cual sea tu casa nosotros lo aceptaremos, solamente recuerda que la mejor es Gryffindor- Le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- También tienes que ir y jugar Quidditch, pero eso si de buscador como tu padre, en estos momento quien esta ocupando mi lugar es el chico Weasley, bastante bueno por cierto, pero no tanto como tu padre.  
  
No te preocupes papá quedare en Gryffindor- dijo Harry con la voz apagada.  
  
Hay Sirius..El mas loco de todos- dijo James  
  
Los ojos de Harry parecieron encenderse al escuchar el nombre de su padrino y James observo la escena divertido.  
  
¿Así que usted quiere a su padrino? ¿Canuto tu tío favorito? A Lunático y Colagusano no les agradara eso, pero supongo que es inevitable. Pero creo que con tantos juguetes que te regala, es lógico que sea tu favorito.  
  
Aquí vamos- le susurro colocándolo sobre su estomago, tal y como Lily le había dicho. El pequeño muchacho ahora respiraba suavemente. Sus calcetines increíblemente pequeños se le estaban saliendo de los pies, por lo que James se los acomodo de vuelta con la boca. Finalmente cayo rendido y se sumergió en un sueño profundo.  
  
Con un rápido movimiento de su varita mágica realizo un hechizo para dar calor sobre la cuna, para que Harry estuviera lo más cómodo posible: James trato de hacer el menor ruido posible para no molestar el sueño de su bebé. Se quedo inclinado sobre la cuna, observando dormir al muchacho.  
  
Vas a ser un buen chico Harry- le susurro suavemente acomodándole la pequeña almohada para que estuviera mas cómodo- cueste lo que te cueste ¿entendiste? No importa si quedas en Slytherin, no importa si no puedes volar por los cielos con tu escoba, o que tengas que usar unas gafas feas y gruesas como las de tu padre. Serás un bien chico y también un gran amigo. Espero que hagas buenas amistades así como yo lo hice con Sirius, Remus y Peter. Recuerda tener amigos es la mejor cosa que te puede pasar en la vida.  
  
Creeme que lo se papá- respondió Harry con los ojos cristalinos- gracias a ellos le encontré sentido a mi existencia y conseguí las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante.  
  
Y se agradable Harry, aún con los Slytherins. Nunca los provoques o utilices algún maleficio sobre ellos, claro solo a menos que ellos se lo merezcan- el destello infame de Prongs se propago en los ojos de James.  
  
Escucha a Dumbledore- una expresión severa se muestra en su rostro- Si no fuera por el. No creo que estarías aquí en estos momentos. Siento tanto que tengas que vivir en este tiempo tan malo, con todo lo de Voldemort, pero todo estará bien.te lo prometo. Tu mama y yo te protegeremos cueste lo que cueste.. Porque.bueno.tu eres la razón de nuestra existencia, eres nuestro mundo.  
  
Claro que las cosas no estarán bien. ustedes serán asesinados y yo tendré que sufrir maltratos en casa de los Dursleys por 10 largos años. Porque se tuvieron que morir. estupido Voldemort TE ODIO!!!!- al decir esto comenzó a sollozar en un rincón de la habitación.  
  
Pero porque te molesto con todo este rollo, si tan solo eres un bebé. Pero es que hasta un bebé tiene que saber todo sobre Voldemort y de sus sangrientos Mortifagos. Buenas noches hijo te veo en la mañana- y salió sigilosamente de la habitación y bajo de nuevo a la sala de estar y ahí estaba Lily leyendo todavía. Le quito el libro de las manos y le poso un brazo alrededor de su cintura.  
  
Te amo- le susurro a su esposa- Los amo mucho a ti y a Harry- le dio un dulce beso en los labios y se fueron con dirección a su habitación a descansan unas cuantas horas.  
  
Harry salio de su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de sus papas.  
  
Buenas noches papa.Buenas noches mamá. Hasta cuando vuelva a tener un agradable sueño con ustedes. ya que aquí es cuando solamente los puedo ver, sentir y oír y eso me hace sumamente feliz. Los amo tanto. como me gustaría poder cambiar la historia y ser feliz a su lado. Feliz como cuando era bebé. Papa, mama dulces sueños.  
  
Y Tras decir esto Harry James Potter abandona la habitación de sus padres sumamente orgulloso por haber contado con papas tan buenos, cariñosos y amables como ellos, aunque no compartió con ellos demasiado tiempo sabía que siempre estarían en su corazón, en su alma, en su ser. 


	2. Charlando en el Parque y un Valioso Rega...

Charlando en el Parque y un Valioso Regalo  
  
Bueno de aquí en adelante ya no será más una traducción modificada ya que solo era de un capitulo pero seguiré con la historia que si no me matan x_x xDDDD.( lo digo por ti Cristina Radcliffe) ¬¬  
  
Harry.Harry- le llamaba un chico pelirrojo intentando despertarlo. Se les estaba haciendo tarde y las clases estaban por comenzar- ¡¡¡HARRY!!!- termino perdiendo la paciencia y gritándole a todo pulmón en el oído  
  
Yo no fui Profesor.- Dijo Harry abriendo los ojos de golpe y sentándose sobresaltado sobre la cama.  
  
Harry. ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Ron, ya que unos minutos antes de levantarlo tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
  
Si Ron. Lo que pasa es que anoche soñé con mis papás- le dijo sonriente- Pero. ¿Por qué me despertarse? Estaba muy a gusto dormido y con mis papás- término borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y viendo fijamente a su amigo.  
  
¿Qué si porque te desperté? Harry falta media hora para empezar las clases y tu ni te has bañado y recuerda que tenemos primero pociones con Snape. Así que si no quieres perder puntos es mejor que te vallas apurando.  
  
Si, si esta bien- le contesto cansado y acostándose nuevamente sobre la cama.  
  
Ron se estaba desesperando si no se apuraba no iban a alcanzar a desayunar. Saco su varita y con ella apunto a Harry. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro al momento en que murmuraba un hechizo.  
  
Aquarium!!!-(no se si sea así el hechizo) y un chorro de agua fría se dirigió como bala de cañón hacía Harry, provocando que al contacto este brincara mucho mas que antes, temblara de frío y que persiguiera a un burlesco Ron por toda la habitación.  
  
¡¡VEN ACA RONALD WEASLEY ME LAS PAGARAS!!- le gritaba amenazadoramente.  
  
Jajajajajajaja.Harry ya no es para tanto jajajajajajaja- reía mientras corría por salvar su vida.  
  
Minutos después Harry se dio por vencido y murmurando palabras obscenas hacía el chico pelirrojo se encerró en el baño.  
  
Durante todo el día siguieron su ritmo normal de clases, perder puntos con el profesor Snape, enfrentarse a los Slytherins, comer, bromear, hacer enfadar a Hermione, los deberes. Hasta que llego la hora mas deseada por Harry. La hora de dormir. Quería tener otro agradable sueño con ellos, quería ser feliz viéndolos. Quería decirles cuanto los amaba aunque ellos no lo escucharan, quería ver como lo mimaban. Quería sentirse amado.  
  
Se disculpo con sus amigos diciendo que necesitaba dormir, que estaba muy cansado. Bueno una pequeña mentira no daña a nadie ¿verdad?. Además es verdad ya me quiero ir a dormir, aunque lo de cansado no es cierto. Se me hace que tengo unas de esas pastillas para dormir en el baúl. Que bueno que agarre algunas de la casa de mis tíos.  
  
Entró al dormitorio y se dirigió con paso firme hacía su baúl. Lo abrió y comenzó a buscar esas pastillas para dormir. Se maldijo solo le quedaban dos. Pero era eso o nada. Agarro una y se la tragó. Cerró el baúl bajo llave y se tiro en su cama esperando el efecto de las pastillas y caer en otro profundo sueño. No tardo en llegar. Pocos minutos después Harry Potter se encontraba de vuelta en el mundo de los sueños. Donde todo es posible.  
  
Más o lejos se podía divisar un matrimonio que Harry podría reconocer hasta a cinco kilómetros de distancia (wow visión de rayos x jajajaja). Su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo acelerado. Así como latía cuando se encontraba con su amiga Hermione, pero era por diferentes razones. Con Hermione era una sensación de mariposas en el estomago y nerviosismo, pero en esta ocasión se trataba de una mezcla felicidad, emoción y entusiasmo, pero de igual manera su corazón latía a mil por hora.  
  
Se fue acercando lentamente hacía la feliz pareja. Su madre llevaba un hermoso vestido color rosa, el cabello recogido, los labios pintados del mismo color que el vestido y una calida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Su padre llevaba una camisa negra de manga corta y unos pantalones del mismo color. Enseguida de ellos había una pequeña carriola de color azul claro que cargaba con un pequeño bebé de unos meses de nacido. Con cabello color negro azabache en crecimiento y unos grandes y enormes ojos verde esmeraldas como los de la mujer.  
  
Se acerco a donde estaba el bebé y se agacho para verlo. Pero un grito hizo que se sobresaltara.  
  
¡¡ALEJATE DE MI BEBÉ!!- le gritó su mamá- ¡¡JAMES!!- le gritó ahora a su esposo.  
  
¡¡ALEJATE DE MI HIJO MALANDRIN, QUE LE HACES!!- le gritó furioso James Potter  
  
En ese momento Harry se quedo helado. ¿Lo podían ver?. Pero eso era imposible la noche anterior ni se habían dando cuenta de su presencia ¡Que rayos había pasado para que ahora si lo pudieran ver? Una única conclusión. No lo sabía, era una gran incógnita. Ahora se iba a enfrentar a un muy enfadado James, a su papá, tenía que inventar una buena excusa, una creíble. Levanto la cabeza.  
  
Bueno. este. señor.. yo solo.. Yo solo- no sabía que decirle, que inventarle, no se le ocurría nada.  
  
Pero ni a Lily ni a James le importaba su respuesta ahora lo observaban con los ojos abiertos como plato, al igual que la boca. Ese chico era una replica exacta de una mezcla de ellos dos. Físicamente era igual a James, pero tenía los mismos ojos que Lily de un color verde brillante. No podían articular palabra alguna. Habrían y Cerraban la boca. Pero un llanto los saco de sus pensamientos. El bebé Harry exigía algo de atención.  
  
Lily paso por enseguida de un muy pálido Harry, todavía en estado de shock y tratando de encontrar una buena respuesta para salir de ese problema.  
  
Lily saco con cuidado al bebé de la cuna y se puso a jugar graciosamente con él. Pero este seguía llorando. Lo intento una vez más pero ahora haciéndole caras graciosas para que se riera, recibiendo a cambio un sonajazo en la frente, lo que provoco algunas risillas de los hombres ahí presentes(Harry, James y el bebé Harry). Los primeros dos riendo discretamente a lo bajo para que Lily no los escuchara pero este ultimo se partía de la risa y le pegaba una y otra vez mas a su pobre mamá con la sonaja.  
  
James cuando se tranquilizo un poco se acerco a la carriola y busco en el bolso donde llevaban las cosas del bebé y saco un pequeño biberón que le paso a Lily.  
  
Lily se lo agradeció infinitamente ya que si Harry seguía golpeándola le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza. Agarró con cuidado el biberón, recostó al bebé sobre sus brazos y le metió la pequeña botella a la boca. Se sentó en una banca y con su dulce voz le comenzó a cantar a su bebé una canción de cuna.  
  
Harry ya había salido del shock y ahora veía con cariño y ternura mezclados a su mamá. No sabía que tuviera una voz tan preciosa y mucho menos que le cantaba canciones de cuna para dormirlo, no se lo merecía. Una lagrima recorrió su rostro, como la extrañaba, quería abrazarla y decirle mamá te amo, pero no, no debían saber quien era él en realidad, lo tomarían como loco y el no quería eso aunque este fuera un sueño, pero se veía y sentía tan real. No sabía que estaba pasando. De verdad quería estar con ellos y poder vivir los tres felices como antes, juntos como una familia. Hacer enojar a su mama, jugar quidditch con su papá, entre otras cosas. Pero todo eso solo existía en su imaginación, tenía que aceptar la cruda realidad, por mas cruel que esta fuera.  
  
Lily y James se había olvidado completamente de la presencia de Harry en ese lugar. Pero Lily al levantar la cabeza lo vio y no pudo sentir algo de lastima por el pobre chico "desconocido", al verlo ahí parado tan pensativo, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, tan solo y llorando silenciosamente. Se le ablando el corazón y algo dentro de ella le decía que ese muchacho era una persona muy especial para ella. Pero no entendía porque jamás en su vida lo había visto.  
  
Oye hijo ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto suavemente. James que hasta el momento tenía la mira fija en su bebé observo a Harry detenidamente y se dio cuenta que estaba ¿llorando?.  
  
Hijo. Hijo. Hijo. Esa palabra resonaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de Harry, cada vez con más intensidad. Hijo. Hijo. Le había llamado hijo. Por primera vez había escuchado salir de la boca de su mamá esa palabra tan preciada para él: hijo (claro desde que tenía memoria), claro aunque sabía que no se lo decía porque en realidad ella supiera que él era su hijo, pero con tan solo escuchar esa sencilla pero a la vez significativa palabra salir de la boca de su madre lo hacía la persona mas feliz del mundo. Más lágrimas escurrieron por su rostro.  
  
Si gracias por preocuparte ma.señora Potter- se corrigió rápidamente.  
  
De nada hijo- le dijo todavía con un tono dulce.  
  
Dime ¿Cómo sabes que es la señora Potter?- le preguntó James con el ceño fruncido. Cariño cállate- lo reprimió- a de haber escuchado de nosotros por ahí en las calles.  
  
Tienes razón.. Si somos los mejores aurores que hay en el mundo mágico- dijo orgulloso y sacando el pecho.  
  
Presumido- murmuro Lily mientras negaba con la cabeza- No le hagas caso cariño le gusta hacerse el interesante- le dijo a Harry.  
  
Harry le regalo una sonrisa.  
  
Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas hijo?- le pregunto su mamá.  
  
Mi nombre- trago saliva- Este. yo me llamo.. Este Josh inventate algo mejor tonto - dijo nervioso.  
  
Ah! ¡Josh! Y dime Josh vives por aquí.  
  
Este sí a unas cuadras de aquí mamá como me preguntas cosas  
  
Y ¿Vienes solo o con tus papás?- esta vez le pregunto James.  
  
Vengo solo- respondió después de meditarlo unos segundos.  
  
Ven cariño siéntate con nosotros y charlemos un rato- le invito Lily  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces Harry obedeció a su mamá y tomo lugar en medio de los dos.  
  
Supongo que estudias en Hogwarts- le dijo James  
  
Supone bien señor- le regalo una sonrisa.  
  
¿En que curso vas hijo?- le pregunto Lily.  
  
En sexto- respondió feliz. Estaba muy feliz y contento. Estaba hablando con sus padres. En vivo y en directo. Sin lugar a dudas este era el mejor momento de su vida. Sentía que recuperaba un poco de lo que había perdido de su vida, al estar hablando con sus dos seres más preciados y queridos.  
  
Toma cariño sécate esas lagrimas- le dijo Lily dándole un pequeño pañuelo color verde con pequeñas flores bordadas. Tenía un agradable olor, olía igual que su madre.  
  
Harry sin dudarlo lo agarro entre sus manos y lo miro como si ese fuera su mayor tesoro, la mejor cosa que pudiera encontrar en toda su vida. Tenía algo de sus padres en sus manos, ese era un momento mágico en la vida del joven. Se limpio con cuidado la cara como temiendo que el pañuelo se deshiciera. Le echo una última mirada antes de devolverlo.  
  
Tenga..Muchas gracias- dijo algo triste y con la voz apagada. Lily lo miro extrañada.  
  
Quédatelo hijo te lo regalo- le dijo sin siquiera saber porque le daba su pañuelo a un completo desconocido. James la miro como interrogándola con la mirada- tengo más en casa- termino regalándole una sonrisa calida, ignorando las miradas que le echaba su esposo.  
  
Gracias señora de verdad muchas gracias- le dijo con los ojos brillando de felicidad.  
  
Cariño voy a llevar a Harry a dar una vuelta- le dijo James a su esposa algo enojado. Lily frunció el ceño. James a veces se comportaba como un niño de cinco años.  
  
Está bien- contesto finalmente y le dio el pequeño bulto a James quedándose sola con "Josh".  
  
Hay ese hombre- murmuro Lily. Harry sonrió ante el comentario de su madre- Entonces dices que vas en tu sexto año ¿verdad? Así es- le contesto sonriente.  
  
Y dime ¿Ya tienes novia?- le pregunto  
  
Yo.este.no.por el momento no Jejejeje- le contesto nervioso.  
  
Y eso un chico de ¿16 años verdad?- Harry asintió- todavía no tiene novia (quien aventó la piedra xD) ¿Por qué? No creo que no te guste ninguna.  
  
Bueno.este.este.- Harry se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.  
  
A ver dime ¿Quién te gusta?- le pregunto con un brillo en los ojos. No sabía porque pero se sentía a gusto a su lado.  
  
Este. una chica de mi casa.- dijo mientras su cabeza iba adquiriendo un color rojizo.  
  
Ah! Por cierto ¿En que casa estas?- le pregunto curiosa.  
  
Estoy en Gryffindor. Ahí estuvieron mis padres- le contesto algo triste.  
  
En serio James y yo también pertenecimos a esa casa.. La mejor ¿verdad?  
  
Tiene toda la razón- le respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
Pero bueno no cambiemos de tema ¿Cómo se llama la chica que te gusta?- le pregunto con una sonrisa picara.  
  
Este su nombre es Hermione Granger- lo dijo con la voz muy baja como temiendo que alguien más lo escuchase, pero Lily si alcanzo a oírlo.  
  
Ah! Hermione Granger.Es de familia muggle ¿verdad? Es que no me suena ese apellido.  
  
Si es de familia muggle.  
  
Yo también soy de procedencia muggle. Pero dime.- pero fue interrumpida por su marido.  
  
¡¡LILY!! ¡¡YA NOS VAMOS CARIÑO!!  
  
Ese hombre..Bueno Josh espero nos veamos de nuevo para terminar nuestra pequeña conversación- le dijo con un guiño de ojo.  
  
Este si Jejejeje adiós señora y gracias por el pañuelo- contesto con un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas.  
  
¡¡ADIOS JOSH MUCHO GUSTO!!- Le gritó antes de perderse de vista.  
  
Harry sonrió. Su mamá era muy dulce.  
  
*********************************************************************** *************  
  
Bueno esta sería la continuación ¿Les gusto? Dejen un rewiew n.n por favor se los pido de rodillas O.o jejejejejeje gracias por leerlo y cuídense.  
  
BYE.  
  
PRONGS.  
  
REWIEWS... 


	3. ¿Que sucede? Harry

CAPITULO 3. ¿QUE SUCEDE? HARRY  
  
Ya era de mañana y la tenue luz solar propiciada por el Sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana del dormitorio de chicos de la casa de los Leones. Una habitación acogedora con 5 camas con dorsel cada una y unos baúles colocados al pie de estas. Los ocupantes de las cinco camas eran los chicos de Gryffindor, sexto curso. Los cuatro estaban placidamente dormidos y a punto de ser levantados por el gran Sol. Los chicos se encontraban dormidos ya que como era sábado ese día lo tenían libre, no había clases en la escuela y se podían levantar cuando quisieran, pero el Sol decía que ya era hora de empezar a mover el esqueleto.  
  
Los rayos del Sol se infiltraban cada vez más en la habitación, actuando como un gran despertador, algo molesto al igual que aquel aparato, por lo general pequeño que usan los muggles para levantarse temprano y poder llegar a tiempo a donde tengan que ir. Poco a poco el travieso Sol se acercaba hacía los rostros de los chicos, con intención de arrebatarles el sueño acogedor en el que estaban para que disfruten al máximo ese fresco día.  
  
Cerca más cerca, mucho más cerca y.. por fin. El Sol había logrado su cometido llego hasta los rostros de cada uno de los chicos quienes se movían hacía la derecha, hacía la izquierda, boca abajo y boca arriba con intenciones de escaparse de los rayos solares y dormir más y más. Algo imposible. Lentamente cada uno comenzó a abrir los ojos resignado. Era hora de vivir un nuevo día y ver que les tenía preparado el destino para hoy.  
  
Se dieron los buenos días y uno por uno se fueron metiendo al baño a tomar una ducha. Primero Dean Thomas, después Neville Longbottom, luego Seamus Finiggan, después Ron Weasley y por ultimo Harry Potter. Pero algo curioso paso cuando este ultimo se iba a duchar.  
  
Al salir su amigo Ronald del baño, busco el uniforme de la escuela en su baúl. Lo agarro con las manos y se encerró en el baño. Ya adentro estaba a punto de desvestirse cuando sintió una pequeña cosa suave caer de su camisa. Era algo chico y estaba muy bien doblado. Se agacho curioso a recogerlo, pero se quedo helado al verlo bien. Era un pequeño pañuelo color verde y se alcanzaba a distinguir una pequeña flor bordada en el. Solo podía significar una cosa: era el mismo que le regalo su mamá en su sueño. ¿Pero como era posible que lo tuviera en esos momentos si cuando se lo obsequio se encontraban en su sueños? ¿Cómo podía tenerlo? ¿Acaso esos sueños eran verdaderos y reales? NO...No era posible, sus papás estaban muertos por más que él quisiera creer lo contrario. ¿Pero como explicaba eso? No lo sabía. Estaba confundido.  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo se quedo ahí parado tratando de aclarar sus dudas, sus pensamientos, sus cuestiones? No lo supo, solo que fue mucho tiempo, ya que minutos después la voz de su amigo lo había regresado a la realidad. Pero seguía estático, sin mover ni un solo músculo. No podía regresar por completo a la realidad, no podía asimilar lo que pudo haber pasado y mucho menos podía contestarse el porque tenía él pañuelo en sus manos en esos momentos. Su cabeza comenzó a girar y a confundirse por si misma con tantas ideas, dudas y cuestiones. Tantas teorías, tantas hipótesis...O talvez seguía soñando...O podría ser que todavía no estaba bien despierto y veía cosas. Eran sus dos salidas fáciles, pero el pequeño pañuelo se sentía tan real, tan suave, tan verde y con ese agradable olor a su mamá, además el piso se sentía frío, No, no podía estar soñando esto era real ¿Pero cómo?  
  
Decidió pensarlo después. Todo era muy confuso y se dispuso a tomar su baño y al terminar ponerse el uniforme.  
  
Se dio cuenta de su error y se maldijo mil veces "tonto, tonto, tonto" se decía una y otra vez mientras iba en dirección a su baúl a sacar otro tipo de ropa. ¿Por qué otra ropa? Simple.solo por el hecho de que ese día no tenían clases y no era necesario portar el uniforme de Hogwarts el fin de semana. Cosa que por completo se le olvido y se había puesto su uniforme.  
  
Después de cambiarse el uniforme por ropa mucho más cómoda. Después de guardar el pañuelo de su mamá en su baúl aún algo confundido y atontado. Se fue a desayunar.  
  
Durante todo el día una sola pregunta circulo por su mente ¿Porqué tenía el pañuelo de Lily? Ninguna respuesta lógica. Pero alguien noto ese estado pensativo y de apartamiento de Harry durante el transcurso del día y se preocupo por él. Necesitaba averiguar que era lo que lo traía así, porque últimamente estaba tan distante. Fallo en todos sus intentos. Pero ¿No se iba a dejar vencer o si? Por supuesto que no ella era una chica decidida, valiente y muy audaz. Ella era una Gryffindor de alma. Ella era Hermione Granger.  
  
Pero tal vez no lo averigüe hoy, tal vez tampoco se entere mañana, pero de algo estaba segura; algún día lo averiguaría y trataría de ayudarle en todo lo que le fuera posible. Pero ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él? ¿Por qué siempre estaba pendiente a cualquier movimiento suyo? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba de ver a todas horas? Por más que ella negara la verdad su corazón y conciencia gritaban la verdad: estaba perdidamente enamorada y el verlo así la ponía triste. Pero tenía miedo de confesárselo, miedo de romper su amistad, miedo a distanciarse de el, pero sobre todo miedo a perderlo para siempre. Podría ser estudiosa, valiente, decidida y ruda pero en cuestiones amorosas era todo lo contrario. Se sentía totalmente cobarde, indecisa y frágil. ¿Cómo se enamoro? Ja! Ni ella lo sabe, no se dio cuenta que poco a poco su pequeño corazón iba aprendiendo el significado de la palabra AMOR, la palabra más bella de todas, una palabra que poco a poco fue comprendiendo su significado y más aun si valor. Para ella el amor era algo valiosísimo, el mejor sentimiento de todos era el Amar, pero también lo era el ser amada. ¿Hasta cuando comprendió que estaba loca por el chico? Eso lo fue descubriendo lentamente: en cada conversación que tenían, cada sonrisa que le regalaba, cada abrazo de ánimo, cada broma, cada todo. Su amor sobrepasaba los límites. (N/A: o.O creo que ya me Salí del tema ¿vdd? Ejem. lo siento volvamos a la historia no me maten creo que me deje llevar por el momento jejejejeje u.u bueno ya me callo).  
  
No lo podía creer ya se le había ido casi todo el día y no le había sacado ni una sola palabra. Se estaba desesperando. Necesitaban hablar a solas y que mejor lugar que el lugar favorito de Harry, Ron y Hermione(N/A: y miooo...oops.. I'm so sorry me deje llevar de nuevo u.u) el Lago. Pero ¿Dónde se encontraba en estos momentos? No lo sabía. Los terrenos de Hogwarts eran muy grandes, podría estar en cualquier sitio: la sala común, el Gran Comedor, los invernaderos, con Hagrid, en el campo de Quidditch. "Campo de Quidditch" comenzó a decirse mentalmente. Como se le pudo haber olvidado, ese día al equipo de la casa de Gryffindor le tocaba entrenamiento. A veces ella misma se asustaba, pero ¿A que se debe que se haya vuelto tan olvidadiza? Solo una respuesta lógica Harry. En todas partes veía a Harry. Hasta en sus sueños y sus fantasías, pero ella no era la única que tenía a un protagonista en sus sueños diarios, sino también un chico de Gryffindor de cabello negro azabache, quien antes de comenzar a tener esos agradables sueños con sus padres, cada noche, soñaba con Hermione, la veía como un ángel, como un tesoro, como la joya más valiosa. Como la adoraba..pero ¿Cómo fue que se enamoro? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía es que al ver esa hermosa sonrisa angelical en su primer año, ese día en el expreso de Hogwarts, sintió algo raro en el estomago, pero ¿Era a causa de tantos dulces que se había comido ya con Ron? Por supuesto que no, eso era a causa del amor, aunque él, a esa edad tan corta no comprendiera todavía bien ese síntoma, ¿Cuál síntoma? Esa extraña sensación de sentir que miles de mariposas están volando sin autorización en tu estomago. Solo creía lo que quería y lo que podía, ya que ¿Cómo iba a estar enamorado de una chica? Esa era la pregunta que cada chico a edad corta se hace. Todos en la niñez las odian, no las quieren ni ver, las ven como unos bichos raros que en cualquier momento se los pueden comer y se alejan de ellas. Pero al ir creciendo todo cambia ese odio se va convirtiendo en amor, cada ves necesitan más de su presencia, sus caricias, sus cariños, sus besos. Eso sentía el chico, necesitaba conocer el amor, necesitaba ser amado, tener a alguien que se preocupe por él, tener a alguien especial y contar con su total apoyo, su compañía y lo más importante contar con su amor incondicional.  
  
Hermione caminaba velozmente por los exteriores del castillo con dirección a la cancha de Quidditch. Pisaba el verdoso césped húmedo. Se escuchaban sus pasos apresurados. Esa noche el cielo se encontraba cubierto por una gran nube color grisáceo que anunciaba tormenta. El cielo rugió con fuerza y un pequeño destello azul en forma de zigzag va cayendo desde el cielo para impactarse con fuerza sobre la tierra, ¡Pum! Se escucha al caer y un ruido ensordecedor rompe el armonioso silencio de la noche. El cielo nocturno brilla unos instantes en la desolada noche. ¡Pum! Otra rayo se estrella contra la tierra con mucha más fuerza, seguido por otro y otro y así sucesivamente. Pum por aquí, Pum por haya.  
  
Hermione ignoraba los rayos, los estruendos, los relámpagos y el rugir del cielo, por más miedo que estos le causaban ¿Por qué le temía a los rayos? No lo sabía, pero desde una muy corta edad le había agarrado un pavor tremendo a las tormentas y con ello a los rayos, cosa que todavía no aprendía a enfrentar, más bien cosa que no quería afrontar pero por Harry lo estaba haciendo. Bien dicen que por amor uno es capaz de cometer una locura (N/A: no me hagan caso ni se si eso es verdad solo que se ocurrió ponerlo pero creo que un/una enamorad@ nos podría decir ¿o no? =p).  
  
Se paro en seco, ya que había sentido como que algo demasiado helado y ¿mojado?, si mojado; le había caído en su sedosa cabellera, lo sintió una vez, luego otra y otra más, y así sucesivamente, pero cada vez caía con más frecuencia y con más fuerza. Una conclusión única. Había comenzado a llover pero con una fuerza tremenda. Otro gran rugido del cielo la volvió a la realidad. Dio un pequeño grito de sobresalto antes de emprender nuevamente su marcha.  
  
Por otro lado el equipo de Gryffindor seguía entrenando arduamente para su partido contra las Serpientes. Pero contra ellos no solo tenían que idear estrategias fuertes y hábiles para hacer muchos puntos y así ganar el partido, ya que como todo el colegio lo sabía los de Slytherin hacían cualquier cosa para ganar, absolutamente lo que fuera necesario, no les importaba si salía alguien lastima siempre y cuando se llevaran la copa con la que todos los reconozcan como los campeones y el mejor equipo de todos. Debido a ello el equipo también practicaba tácticas de defensa y entrenaban a sus sustitutos por si algún "accidente" llegara a ocurrir durante el partido.  
  
Su primer inconveniente se había presentado. La fuerte tormenta, ya que hace tiempo había dejado de ser una simple llovizna. Las escobas se movían al compás del fuerte viento, con una brusquedad increíble. Los jugadores estaban aterrados. No podían controlar sus escobas y los que podían lo hacían con una gran dificultad. Si volar durante un día de lluvia tranquilo era molesto, ahora durante una tormenta, pobres chicos, no se la podían acabar.  
  
En total había solo 7 chicos en el aire aun montados en sus escobas, ya que los demás estaban a salvo en tierra descansando un poco del arduo entrenamiento. Los desafortunados chicos eran Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finiggan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil y Harry Potter. Harry, Ron y Seamus eran los que podían controlar un poco sus escobas, pero con mucha dificultad.  
  
Los otros siete integrantes del equipo estaban atónitos, siguiendo con la mirada los "ligeros" movimientos que el viento realizaba con sus amigos a una gran altitud y manteniendo sus bocas entreabiertas. Estaban terriblemente empapados y podían pescar un resfriado si no se refugiaban rápidamente de la lluvia, pero ¿Les interesaba? Claro que no, sus amigos estaban primero que nada.  
  
Los rayos seguían cayendo con una brusquedad terrible iluminando el cielo nocturno. ¡Pum! Cayó otro rayo, provocando que finalmente la chica Weasley perdiera el equilibrio total sobre su escoba debido al sobresalto de los grandes estruendos, con lo que comenzó a caer con dirección al suelo desde una altura de unos sesenta metros. Todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella.  
  
Harry fue el primero en reaccionar e inmediatamente se tiro como bala de cañón hacía el lugar de donde caía Ginny. Sentía las frías gotas de agua caer en sus anteojos y empapándoselos por completos impidiéndole una buena vista de sus alrededores. No le importaba. Necesitaba ayudar a Ginny.  
  
Estaba cerca. Cada vez más y más cerca y finalmente cometió la peor locura de su vida. Se puso de pie sobre su escoba, al igual que en su primer partido de Quidditch y se tiro hacía donde caía el cuerpo inconsciente de Ginny.  
  
Lo consiguió, llego a donde estaba ella. La abrazo con fuerza y con un ultimo intento la coloco en dirección contraría al piso (N/A: o sea hacía arriba) para servirle de colchón y amortiguar su caída. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Sabía que esto dolería y mucho. Ahora solo le faltaba esperar la llegada de ese doloroso golpe en la espalda.  
  
Ron salió de su estado de shock y al igual que Harry salió volando a toda velocidad en dirección de donde caían ahora los dos chicos. Llego a ellos demasiado tarde, ya habían caído al suelo. Un grito de dolor de parte de Harry se logro escuchar a varios metros de distancia. Los otros cinco chicos con un gran esfuerzo habían logrado bajar a tierra firme y ahora ellos más lo siete que estaban en tomando un descanso se apresuraron a llegar al lugar donde estaban los hermanos Weasley y Harry.  
  
Hermione seguía con su camino hacía el campo de Quidditch cuando escucho un agudo grito de dolor proveniente de la dirección a la que ella se dirigía. Raramente la voz se le hacía familiar (N/A: ¿Quién sera? ¬¬). Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Trago saliva y corrió a todo lo que daba hacía el campo. Llego y lo primero que vio fue a todos los chicos juntados en un pequeño circulo, en donde en el centro se encontraban dos personas tiradas. Se acerco a gran velocidad hacía ese lugar. Se hizo camino entre los chicos curiosos y sintió como que su corazón había dejado de bombear sangre.  
  
¡HARRY, GINNY!- fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar el chico antes de caer inconsciente al igual que la chica a la que protegió de esa caída.  
  
************************************************************************** *****  
  
Bueno aquí esta el tercero y Perdón se que esta horrible, horrible pero no sabía que poner. no tenía ideas. En resumen se me seco el cerebro. Bueno pero como siempre espero sus comentarios n_n y perdón por no meter ni a James ni a Lily en este capitulo, pero es que iba a salir demasiado largo jejejejejejeje es que apenas aquí comienza el sueño =p el tercer sueño en el capitulo 4 Chao y Perdón de nuevo por el capitulo  
  
ADIOS..  
  
REWIEWS...  
  
REWIEWS.... 


	4. Notas

NOTAS DE AUTOR  
  
Bueno solo les quería informar que no e podido actualizar ninguno de los fics ya que no e tenido tiempo. Antes escribía durante el tiempo que estaba aquí en la casa que era a eso de las 5:30 de la tarde. Bueno a lo que iba es que últimamente no e podido actualizar por una simple razón. Mi maestra de ingles nos encargo hacer una película en Ingles que vale la calificación final y en eso e perdido todo mi tiempo y lo seguiré perdiendo por una semana más aproximadamente. Espero terminar pronto con este trabajo de Ingles, para seguir actualizando los fics.  
  
Gracias a Todos..  
  
PRONGS..  
  
Chao.. 


End file.
